1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for processing multiple inputs, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing a function in response to simultaneously occurring multiple inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are typically used for wireless voice calls and information exchange. With the development of newer technologies, portable terminals now provide various services and functions. For example, portable terminals have been developed as multimedia devices capable of providing various services such as a phone book, game, short message, e-mail, morning call, music player, schedule management, digital camera and wireless Internet.
Further, voice recognition technology is being rapidly developed, which not only converts a voice into a text and recognizes words, but also recognizes a context like a human voice. Such a voice recognition technology is being applied to various terminals such as a smart phone, a smart TV, a tablet PC, etc. Terminals may perform various functions (e.g., taking a photograph, Internet connection, music play, navigation service, etc.) in response to input information, particularly voice information.
Today, portable terminals provide various input devices, such as a touch screen and a microphone as an interface for an input of interaction with a user. That is, the user may control the portable terminal by a touch input through a touch screen. Further, the user may control a portable terminal by a voice input through a microphone. That is, the conventional portable terminal individually processes the user's inputs. In particular, the conventional portable terminal separately processes an input other than a voice input. Hence, it may be inefficient to have various kinds of input devices in a portable terminal.